This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Development and commissioning have continued for a spectrometer based on multiple high resolution crystal analyzers for resonant inelastic x-ray scattering (RIXS), x-ray emission spectroscopy (XES) and advanced EXAFS. Currently the setup has six Si(553) analyzers (used for Cu K(beta) XES), three Ge(110) (in (440) order used for Fe 1s2p RIXS), three Ge(111) analyzers (in (333) order used for Mn 1s2p RIXS and range extended (RE) EXAFS, and in (444) order used for Zn K(beta) XES), three Ge(310) analyzers (in (620) order used or Fe K(beta) XES), seven Si(111) analyzers (in (444) order used for Cu 1s2p RIXS and RE EXAFS). During 2009, planning and design to move this instrument to a dedicated hutch (middle hutch of BL6-2) was initiated, to allow for reduced setup time and maximizing user access. Several collaborative user groups made use of the new setup. Studies included XES examination of zinc protein active site mimics, nitrogenase and photosystem II.